


I Dont Want To Go Back!

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, F/M, M/M, Ported from fanfiction.net, School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: Shuichi missed a credit and no longer has a high school diploma. In order to continue being a singer he must go back to school and pass the classes needed. Can Shuichi really pass English? What about hateful teachers? Bullies? Yuki X Shuichi





	1. Nostalgia

Title: I Don't Want to Go Back  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gravitation  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 07-21-08, Updated: 07-29-08  
Chapters: 4, Words: 16,058

Chapter one: nostalgia

Yuki wasn't expecting what he did that Tuesday morning. After forcing his now husband out to work he was planning on getting some work done before waking Riku and feeding him something. After all the kid was now adopted into the family. 'Things have changed so much in the past five years' He thought to himself as he rocked back in his chair.

He wasn't expecting the phone to go off for one but answered it politely just the same. Secondly he wasn't expecting the person on the other end to be the principal from a high school.

"damn…"

Yuki cursed at himself. Were they doing this for publicity? Why bring it up now, five years after the fact? Something didn't seem right.

Shuichi's old high school had called him to inform him to pass the message along that they screwed up. Yep, screwed up. Shuichi wasn't supposed to have passed high school, he lacked some credits and a general course in English. Tohma would not be pleased when he hears this….

And he wasn't

"He can't sing with us without the degree. We have a strict code for that." Tohma had just heard the news about Shuichi's problem and was thinking of ways around the issue. But there was none. He had to go back. He needed the credits to pass. Tohma needed a glass of water…

"Guess it is back to school for him" Yuki had hung up and looked at the pop singer as he entered the house, his hands full with Riku.

"Hey hun, I need to speak to you." Yuki called out as the man entered the house. It wasn't long before Yuki took him to their office and closed the door. Riku would be fine out their on his own.

Yuki was greeted familiarly, by Shuichi's lips. "Love you Eiri"

He chuckled softly. "Love you too…look, I got a phone call today for you."

Shuichi moved and sat on his husbands lap, eyes still in constant contact.

"It was your high school. They told me that they messed up and you were not supposed to graduate. They said you are missing a course for English…."

"Damn….I can't do English!" (A/N- technically Japanese but English to…well…people who speak English. Grammar and such.)

"And three credits are also needed to pass. Worse of all is that you have to do this or else NG is forced to drop you. The requirements are to have a high school diploma. They said they will let you have a graduating class certificate from the year you left but you need to go to school and make up the credits."

Shuichi was silent. It felt as if everything had crumbled down on him at that very moment.

"Eiri. There was a reason I hated high school."

"Don't worry. I'll help you out with English. How can you fail with a famous romance novelist up your sleeve?"

"Right now, I'd rather that novelist up my ass." Shuichi's reply didn't make sense at first until the boy had begun straddling the twenty-seven year old, lightly brushing his fingers over his body.

"God, by the time I am done with this I am going to feel like such a pedophile."

"I'm twenty-five Eiri. I'm not a kid." With that statement Shuichi pulled Yuki's hand down to his groin and brushed it lightly, his voice hitched. "Do you think I'm a kid? If you do, I guess you can't have fun for some time huh?"

Yuki pushed the boy to the ground and leaned above him, their mouths intimately connected. Yuki's hands flew to remove clothing. It had been two weeks since they last felt each other like this. Last time they were stopped short because Riku had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in their bed. It wasn't his fault, it was just that they were always busy and such.

"Can I still record while going to school?" He asked while Yuki stripped himself bare to rub flesh on flesh on the office ground. "Yes. Tohma said you could. Now, just relax and enjoy."

By the sound of it, their time was going to get more limited.

Yuki ran his hands up the man's thighs, down his arms, played with his nipples. He couldn't get enough of the man. Eiri let his mouth travel, his erection strongly noticeable. Shuichi turned to the side, took Eiri's erection in his mouth and ravished it, nipped it and playfully bit the head.

"Ahh…Shuichi!" Yuki was moaning, heavy breathing and unable to satisfy his lust.

Shuichi wasn't going to let him release. No, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Yuki inside, hard deep and fast.

"Eiri! Can you…" the rest became a moan. Yuki had heard and knew what he wanted but felt like teasing the boy a bit.

"Tell me what you want"

"If you don't shove your dick in me this second I'm going to do it myself!"

Yuki chuckled lightly and fished for the lubrication in the drawer. These days he kept a bottle in every room and so far, every one of them has been used at least once. Yuki found the jelly like substance and coated his fingers and shaft, anticipation griping him. This was as far as they got last time before Riku knocked on the door. It wasn't happening again.

Yuki prepared the boy as quick as he could and plunged into the depths. No matter how many times he had sex with his husband, he was always tight, always hot and ready for him. "you're so sexy…"

Shuichi began moving with him as he was now on top of the writer. Taking the reins Shuichi pounded on him as hard and fast as possible, every time hitting his spot with force.

"Oh! Yuki! More! I'm not a fucking kid, screw me as hard as you can! Please!"

Yuki was glad to comply. Soon the only sounds were slapping skin, moans and yelling for each other to do more. It wasn't long before Shuichi came into Yuki's hand who was pumping his erection at the last moments. Yuki followed shortly as Shuichi's muscles contracted around him.

Before he could pull out, the door had opened.

Riku stood there, big eyed and confused at what "momma" and "daddy" were doing.

It wasn't long before Shuichi had to go explain that they were not fighting and no, they were not hurt each other.

Yuki was sure he was in for another ulcer in the making.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

Also, I know Riku was supposed to be older, I made him younger anyways.  
I also am aware Maiko should be out of high school but Shuichi needed some support so I through her in.

Chapter 2: First day

"This isn't happening…" Shuichi grumbled to himself as he stood in the bedroom he shared with Eiri. Out of all his clothes, nothing was "decent" enough to wear to school. Well, Shuichi thought there was a couple however the writer shot that down. He claimed that if he wore those items to school, he would be locked out of the house. Then of course Shuichi reacted, telling him that he wore them everyday and in public and it didn't faze the man. Then Eiri told him it was because he was with him and that lead him to this situation., standing in the bedroom with an hour before school start with nothing to wear.

"Eiri! You said I couldn't wear that so either you find me something acceptable or I'll go to school without clothes." Shuichi's voice like an alarm Yuki was used to and anticipated.

'the brat would do that to' He thought to himself and made his way to help his husband as Riku played on the ground next to him in the office. Yuki gave up finding anything socially acceptable in his clothes and lent the boy his attire for the day, telling him that whether he liked it or not, he was getting new clothes after school.

"You need me to take you to school?" 'god that sounds bad…' He thought after asking his male life partner.

"No, Hiro is taking me. He wanted to visit anyways. I can't believe this. Hiro was laughing like crazy when I told him. He even drove down here from Kyoto to take me, after all we haven't been around much since he got married. Ayaka is very possessive."

"Sound like anyone?" Yuki looked at his lover who grew a few inches since they met. The clothes weren't drowning him like they used to. Instead it hung loosely but overall looked good on him.

"funny. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I need to get a break today and get my usual necessities anyways."

"Cigarettes aren't necessary."

"If you don't want a moody angry writer on your hands then it is."

Shuichi giggled and kissed the man as he made his way to the door. Hiro had just arrived and soon enough, all Yuki saw was the running boy tackle his friend. They laughed and Shuichi hugged him, which made Yuki wonder if he did that to all his friends or was it just himself and the bike rider.

Bad luck was still the most popular band out their but Hiro had only seen Shuichi during work and everything was that. Work related. Since his wife became pregnant however he had to take it easy so he could be with her in case things happened. He found that he would have to anyways since his test cheating friend never graduated high school apparently. What a lucky break huh?

Hiro sped on his bike and made sure the boy was there half an hour early. There was so many memories with that place. He was sure everything changed but…

"Shuichi!" The boy looked over to see his sister there. How had he forgotten she was a senior in the school?

"I can't believe you're here!" 'isn't it too early to be hyper?' Shuichi wondered. The previous night himself and his husband had stayed up late to partake in some exhausting activities (I'm sure you got the hint) so he had less than two hours sleep. That and the boy was nervous. A stage in front of thousands or the world? Fine, high school….Shuichi shuddered. He was back in a place that housed hormone induced idiots, drama and not so fond memories for himself. Of course the teachers weren't the nicest to him. Shuichi was a dunce so he became the class clown back when he was there. It was kind of expected after all that if you can't do great academically, you need to excel somewhere else. For Shuichi it came easy to be an idiot so that's what he did.

Shuichi got off of Hiro's bike, said goodbye and walked with Maiko to the principal's office.

"Shuichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, after you get your schedule, I need to talk to you.

"What's so important that you need to talk to me about? This is high school, not aeronautics."

"Believe me, you'll want to know." with that she left and Shuichi stood before the glass door. Sighing he walked in and introduced himself.

The man was tall and American, this wasn't the same principal he had as a kid. The man had Eiri's piercing gaze as well, Shuichi felt like he wasn't going to have much trouble with the man. He was used to angry people, especially since he lived with one.

"Ah, Mr.…um…"

"It is Uesugi but if you prefer, Shindou is acceptable." He smiled, the man didn't look to pleased.

"Err, yes about that."

"about what?"

"There is one rule we need you to abide by while you're with us. I am sure everyone has heard about your fling with that other man however here we do not accept such talk. This school is above petty relationships. You are to strive to be successful. So unfortunately, we cannot have you speaking about your relationship with the romance novelist, is that understood?

"Petty relationship? Fling? Strive to be successful? Sir with all due respect I am married to the man. It isn't some one time thing for publicity. And concerning me being successful? I am a house hold name concerning music. I am the most popular singer and a part of the band I created here, in this school, that has sold more records than you have hair. Please don't talk to me like you know me sir, I am successful, I have a family and an adopted son. I am not some child sir, I am twenty five."

With that Shuichi took the schedule on the desk and left. He had a bad feeling about this.

Shuichi left to see Maiko in the library. Even though he had not been there in five years, he knew the building better than anyone. Especially the exits.

"Damn." Shuichi puffed out as he sat next to her. Maiko put her book down (author none other than Eiri Yuki) and looked at her brother. "I see you were told not to say anything about homosexuality."

"how did you…"

"He is a homophobe Shu, you'll learn that some, if not most here are. Things have changed a lot since you were here. Let me see your schedule."

Shuichi handed her the paper, the only name he recognized was the Chorus teacher's and his English teacher. For the other two credits he took up piano class ( since he was familiar with it already) and gym. Gym would be fun, he could burn off some extra energy. Chorus was a no brainer, yeah he was expecting different music than his own type but with his voice, how could he fail? Shuichi loved to sing and everyone knew that, the one question was. How was his teachers? Shuichi sighed and thought to himself 'watch me and my bad luck end up with a teacher like the principle who will fail me because I am fucked up the ass and not fucking a girl.'

"Shuichi?"

"ehh?"

"You might want to reconsider your piano class. The teacher isn't the nicest and well, to be honest he is feared for a reason."

"don't worry, if anything happens to me, Eiri will be kicking his ass in no time"

Maiko squealed at the name of his husband's name and acted like the classic fan girl she is.

"So how are you the head of the newspaper if you support gay rights and the rest of the faculty disagrees?"

"I am a straight A, honor roll student who know five languages and has a famous brother. That and my boyfriend just went to college under a scholarship for baseball, he is in the minor leagues! So what reason can they contest me. Before they knew it, they couldn't do a thing no matter what I put in there. I could put down every detail of you and Eiri's sex life and they could do nothing."

"I hope you don't though"

She laughed and looked at him. " Sis. Listen, I just don't feel right with all this dislike around. I just don't feel comfortable. I just want to get this over with and go back to my tour."

"I am here to support you bro."

Shuichi scribbled something down and handed it to her. " This is Yuki's cell phone number. ONLY use it in case of emergencies. He wouldn't be happy I gave it to you otherwise. After all he tries to avoid fan girls"

"That's harsh, but thanks!" She smiled wide and hugged her brother. "So where are my classes?"

"Well, you have the piano class with me first thing, I'll show you. You know where the other rooms are and gym, well, even YOU can't miss it." She joked lightly and dragged her brother off to his first class. Since he didn't have a full schedule he was done earlier than anyone else. He basically had half a day, Shuichi also planned on going to NG as much as possible to get their new CD out.

Maiko brought him before a door decorated in notes, nothing in particular, just random half, whole and quarter notes. He stepped in to find an adequate room surrounded in different instruments, obviously in the music department. After this class, chorus was next door. Then he could go to the fourth floor for English and back to the ground floor for gym. Then home it is.

Shuichi took a seat next to his sister and waited for the class to begin, feeling inspired he began to write down some ideas, some lyrics and felt pleased. He stuffed it inside his Nittle Grasper backpack before looking up to see his teacher enter the room.

He was like a cross between Tatsuha and Hiro, with differences of his own. The man had black short hair, those serious eyes that Hiro always adorned and a defined face. He wasn't bad looking to say the least. He was tall, thin and by the looks of it, intelligent. Why would his sister tell him to leave the class? Maybe the man was like Yuki, holding a secret inside as well. Shuichi didn't know, he just sat there and waited for instructions.

"Mr. Shindou?" He called out grabbing the boy's attention. The room only held four people for his class. Small to say the least but it allowed one on one contact and a better ability to understand the material.

"Yes sir?"

"How much experience do you have with the piano?"

Shuichi smiled. "close to eleven years sir."

"then why are you taking my class?" his retort was like Yuki's, as least he had that right.

"Because there is still room to learn sir. I plan on becoming better with my transitions and understand a score better. I can read notes of course but other than that, I really don't know the difference between treble and bass clef let alone other symbols."

Taking that as a valid excuse, he turned around and greeted the boy who walked in. Shuichi took a glance at his sister who was surprised by his answer. Well, she wasn't the only one. Maybe all those years with Yuki made him better at thinking on his feet?

The class went by fine, the man paid no attention to Shuichi. So he learned from Maiko what the class was about and began getting used to the class. Feeling inspired, he played "Rage Beat" with a few changes, he added notes, played it a half a beat faster and messed around. This gained a few surprises from his peers, his teacher was not pleased but said nothing. The bell rang an hour later and Shuichi, glad to be leaving, went next door.

'no one likes me here it looks like.' Shuichi thought to himself as he made his way to the back of the class. The chairs where aligned as if going up a slope. He found his place knowing full well he was a tenor and took a seat. He didn't want to get more attention than he was receiving and felt it best not to sing if at all possible. He wanted the first day to be fun, not as if he was hiding but for all he knew, he wasn't sure if this was the same man who helped both himself and Hiro put the band together.

A few minutes later the room was filled, a man made his way to the front.

It was him.

Shuichi felt happy, at least there was one supporter in the group.

"Shuichi Shindou!" He called out, Shuichi stood up and looked at him. His old teacher had a smile on his face as he looked at him. Mr. Murakami was his name.

"Haven't seen you in five years boy. Been a while! Class, I want to introduce you all to the lead singer of Bad Luck. You know he started out right here."

"Why is he back here if that is really him?" one student called out.

"Because I fell asleep through a couple of my finals as a kid and they screwed up with my credits. So to go back to NG, I need to get my diploma." Shuichi answered the boy. The teacher seemed pleased.  
"Prove it!" One of the students insisted. Smiling looked to the teacher.

"Well boy? You coming down here or not to show them your talent?"

Shuichi smiled and made his way to the front. He had a feeling he'd enjoy this class very well indeed.

Shuichi's voice was powerful, beautiful and exactly what had given Bad Luck so much publicity. His peers were surprised and in the end cheered for him. Shuichi's voice was loud as well, so it came as no surprise that someone on the fifth floor had called the teacher to tell him to keep it down.

"believe me now?"

They mostly nodded in agreement. Shuichi took his seat, had fun and reminded himself why he loved to sing. It was the same reason he loved his Eiri Uesugi. It was gravitation.

After an hour and a half, they were told they could leave however the teacher wished for Shindou to stay behind for a word.

Shuichi did as he was asked and approached the teacher following the bell.

"Hey, your sister stopped by her worried about you, you know."

"why?"

"Same reason I am."

Shuichi looked puzzled as the man continued. "The government took over about two years ago because we had poor marks, they fired most of the staff and put their own in. they aren't the nicest and only care about marks. Knowing you, they'll get on your case quite a bit. A famous singer back to school and going to fail. Why do you think I let you in the class? You need to get out of here so in order for you to get that diploma faster I let you in. they didn't want to let you. Also, they aren't that accepting of sexuality. You probably been scolded and warned not to mention your husband right? Look, all I want to say is watch yourself. The teachers and students can be cruel and should you ever need anything, I am here."

Shuichi smiled and looked at him. "Thank you. Why do you support us so much? How do you know Eiri is my husband?"

"You think I wouldn't look into the information of the group I helped start that , by the way, I am a big fan of? Your face is on the TV all the time. I also support the kid's dreams Shindou, don't you remember? These people only care about themselves, well I say it is about you. Everything about school is about you because this is where you find out what you like, want and reach for those dreams. Now get to class before you're late."

"Is Ms. Makota still the English teacher?"

"Yep, so you shouldn't have to worry to much about her. She especially loves Yuki-san's work. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Thanks!" Shuichi ran off as his old teacher filled his heart with pride. His only gratitude was the feeling he helped his students do what they wanted to do and Shindou was a perfect example.

Shuichi made it to the fourth floor after a couple wrong turns, maybe he wasn't as skilled on his memory of the building after all? He walked in the door to a round of applause.

Apparently most if not all of the class was a huge fan of his husband's work. Things went by fast and before he knew it, they got on the topic of his lover's new book. Shuichi did read each one of course and Eiri was nice enough to let him read the manuscript for the newest one. Of course he had to dangle the idea of a lack sex for a month to get that but none the less. He told the class that they would enjoy the story and unlike the previous works, had a happy ending. They tried to probe for more but Shuichi kept his mouth shut. Yuki would kill him should he say anything and there went seeing the story before publication.  
The bell rang and Shuichi felt proud that he could pass school one his own for once. Wow, last time he didn't have to cheat to get through school was back in grade school. Shuichi liked the idea of being liked and knowing the information, it was a pleasant change.

Shuichi hastily made his way down the stairs to the gym and was about to get to the last flight when a foot swept out before him, making him plummet to the bottom of the stairs. Shuichi looked up, his leg throbbing in pain to see three boys laughing. They were young but big. Jocks maybe?

They started to descend the stairs as Shuichi tried to sit up.

"Hey faggot! If you think you're sharing the locker with us in gym you got another thing coming gay boy."

Shuichi didn't care about the name calling, he had worse, namely his moody lover.

Shuichi went to stand but his ankle erupted in pain, the burning sensation making its way up his leg. Shuichi held onto the railing for support.

The boys got to his face and said. "Famous or not, we'll cut your dick off should you even look at us the wrong way." with that, the main perpetrator (the other two snickering but saying nothing) hit the man in the stomach as he fell to his knees, then kicked him upside the head. Shuichi wasn't aware that someone was watching.

They left Shuichi struggling to stand. There was no way he could play this off in Gym. Shuichi pulled out his cell phone that was on silent mode and noticed a missed call with a voicemail. His sister had called him to warn him that there was talk to make him leave the school. A little too late now. Sitting on the step, Shuichi dialed his husband's number and on the first ring, picked up.

"Hey Shu, shouldn't you be in school. Skipping wont get you out of there any faster."

"Yuki…pick me up please." Shuichi hung up and wiped the little bit of blood from his lip, sat down and waited for his knight and shinning armor. All the while he was wondering if he should tell him.  
Eiri felt like something had happened, his lover hadn't called him by his pen name since the first year they were together. Not even bothering to save the product or close the computer, Yuki left with his car keys in hand.

Yuki arrived there not even five minutes later, his erratic speeding the sole purpose for his prompt arrival.

Yuki picked up his cell and dialed his lover's number, picking It up Shuichi had helped the man make it to his whereabouts.

He wasn't the happiest when he was told what happened.

He was planning on going to that damn principal and making something of it but Shuichi had stopped him. Shuichi didn't tell him the reason why the boys went after him or the threat for more. He felt it best not to rial the man up some more. Complying just so he could get his lover's ankle taken care of, he picked up the man and took him to the care, making his way to the hospital at normal speed so to not move the pained limb some more.

"So the principal doesn't like you because you're gay?"

Shuichi kept quite, a tall tell sign there was more he had yet to say. Yuki thought it was best to wait until he was ready to say anything. Should he push it, the man might do something stupid.

"I don't know why everyone has a problem with it…"

"People don't like what they are afraid of. Listen Shu. If anything happens, please let me know. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know you love me" Shuichi teased

"Damn right I do."

"Where is Riku?"

"Mika is watching him. She is addicted to our kid I swear. She claims she is going to steal his love from us."

"I love you Eiri."

While in the waiting room Shuichi talked passionately about his old teachers and the yuki fans in his English class.

"Might be easier than I thought for you to pass"

Shuichi also told him about how uncomfortable he had been in his high school, how it changed so much.

"I gave my sister your number"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow "Why?"

"In case of anything. She promised not to call you unless it is important."

"I hope her idea of important isn't what yours is" Yuki teased him and kissed his putting, lush lips. The singer wanted to deepen it however they were in a hospital, a public hospital.

"not like we never done anything public before…"

Shuichi blushed. There was the movie theater stall, the park bench, the phone booth, his sister's bathroom…this list went on.

"No hun. My leg hurts to much. "

After some time the doctor told him it was close to becoming a fracture but it is merely a bad sprain. He placed a soft cast on his leg that was removable and gave him braces. Eiri asked that they make him an excuse for school and work. The man was confused for the school part but did so none the less. Shuichi wasn't to go to school for three days. He was prohibited from gym for two weeks.  
When they returned, Mika was asleep on the ground with Riku in her arms. Eiri smiled and helped Shuichi sit on the couch so he could move his sister and son to the guest room and Riku to his bedroom, which was the farthest he could get from their own room by the way.

Yuki returned to kiss the singer and placed his braces to the side, he picked up his lover and brought him in the bedroom, shuichi held him dearly.

Yuki put him down and handed him a bag. Inside were clothes for school. Eiri was wonderful in Shuichi's eyes, he picked his style and size but it was modest enough to get by. Eiri knew a lot about him.  
Yuki's eyes went to the message on the answering machine. He pressed the button and heard a voice he heard once before.

"Hello, I am calling on behalf of Mr. Shuichi Shindou. This is to inform the parent or guardian that he decided to skip his last class and we would need a parent present tomorrow morning. Please be at my office at 9am. Thank you for your time. "

"Parent or guardian? What the hell, are you twelve?" Yuki was agitated, his students did this to him, the boy was not supposed to go to school yet they are asking for a meeting on his behavior. Like hell his parents were coming down to the school. They lived five hours away, Maiko was living with an aunt for that reason.

"I'm going to your school tomorrow. I wont take no for an answer either." Yuki commented as he helped the singer, as painlessly as possible, remove his clothing. Once Shuichi was stripped of his cast and clothes, he brought him to the bathroom and ran the water. Yuki would be lying if he said he wasn't looking seductively at his mate. Eiri however didn't want to hurt the man and decided to discard that idea entirely. Yuki stripped his own clothing and locked the bathroom door. No one was barging in on them this time. Even in their own home, they had to lock doors. Yuki sat in the tub with Shuichi in front of him, Yuki's gentle hands washing the boys back and chest. His gaze couldn't be torn from his body.

Eiri was aroused and Shuichi could feel it. Shuichi had an idea that he refrained from actions because of his situation or else the man would have pounced on him. Yuki was never extremely patient on getting sex. Shuichi turned to his side, never moving his right ankle and kissed the man, his tongue fishing for the depths of the cavern called his mouth. A small moan escaped the writer. Kissing still, Shuichi's hands ran up Eiri's large phallus, gently grazing his skin.

"I don't want to hurt you." Yuki commented between breaths.

"Then close your eyes and relax, enjoy this."

Shuichi's hand worked the base as Shuichi brought his lips to the tip of his erection. Shuichi couldn't fully take the man because the water would make it difficult so his hand worked the parts he couldn't taste, nip or suck on. The man's breathing was ragged, his hands grasping the sides of the ceramic tub his was in.  
"Shu…ahh, that feels good. God, You've gotten so much better."

"I learn from the best." he commented and threw in a few tricks he came up with on his own. Yuki was in ecstasy. It wasn't soon however that he had ejaculated into his lover's hot, moist mouth who swallowed every drip. Yuki let his head fall back, his eyes closed. He was reeling in the after glow of the pleasure he was in.

Eiri raised his head and kissed his lover, the faint taste of himself on his lips.

"why can't they understand that love is love?" Shuichi commented as his lover shampooed his hair.

"Because they're ignorant. Hey Shu. Is there more that happened that you don't want to tell me?"

Shuichi's body went stiff for a second, give Yuki his answer.

"You know I love you. I'll do anything to protect you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"what?"

"I can't. not yet Eiri. Can I just relax and be myself around you?" With that, Shuichi leaned his head back on to Yuki's chest. The shampoo long since gone. Yuki decided to return the favor his lover had given him.  
"Don't move your leg hun." Yuki commented and looked at the ankle. It was purple and swollen to three times it's size. It looked painful. With that, Yuki stroked the boy's semi-erect member who let out a whimper from his sliding flesh.

"Eiri…" Shuichi moaned, his eyes closed and hands grasping the writer's thighs. Yuki picked up his pace, fear that Shuichi would not recognize his sprained foot and move it in his moment of intense delight. The man withered before him as he climaxed half yelling Eiri's name, lips swollen and begging to be smothered. Yuki denied it, not until he was healed. This was going to be the longest thee weeks of his life so far, he had hoped not. Those punks were going to die for doing that to his Shu-chan.

That night after re-casting the leg and inching black boxers up the boy's legs and around that tight ass Yuki would love to be fucking, he put Shuichi in bed and told him to sleep. That he had to close down the computer and he would be there shortly.

After he left the bedroom and crossed into the office, his cell phone went off. Fearing it would wake the hurt vocalist, he closed the door and answered the phone.

"Eiri Uesugi"

"Hello? Eiri Yuki?"

"Let me guess, Maiko? Shuichi told me he gave you my number." with a squeal of delight she remained on the phone. Yuki decided to sit in his chair.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well you are. What do you need?"

"It is about Shuichi. Did he tell you what happened?"

"Some. Not all. What happened?" Yuki felt he could con it out of the girl, get the information he needed his lover wasn't telling him and confront the principal in the morning.

"well. Let me start by telling you that he isn't safe. The boys that did that to him, they are homophobes." 'sounds like the school is' Yuki thought after Maiko had told him that.

"well, I was going to go to my class when I saw them trip shuichi. They threatened him. They told him that if he did anything they didn't like, they would cut off his…well…you get the picture." Yuki made note that both his lover and sister shared something in common, they both had a fear for dirty words. Yep, they were siblings all right! "They have gym with him and since the boys have one locker room, they feel threatened. If he keeps going to school…I don't know what they'll do. They punch him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. There is also another threat."

"more?"

"Yeah. We share a class together. I tried to warn him about something but I couldn't express it right. I can't tell him the truth. I need you to watch him. Please!"

"What is the truth?"

"Yuki. I mean, Yuki-san."

"Call me Eiri. Only close friends get to call me that. I love your brother more than anything and I appreciate you telling me this information. You know I do consider you as family even if you are one of the obsessed fans I have." What Yuki said was true. He had felt that Maiko was like family after all she was frequently over, her brother always talked about her and he loved Shuichi. Whoever he cared about, Yuki did as well.  
The girl began to break down. "Listen please. Promise me you wont tell Shuichi."

"Depends if he needs to know. I'll keep it from him if possible but if needed, I can't say no."

Maiko took this as acceptance and continued. "Our teacher, he was fired from ten other schools."

"and?"

"he was fired because of his tactics. He was hired because the scores were low for our school, he..he."

"It's ok. Nothing is going to happen."

"should you get less than a hundred on anything, be it homework or a test he would punish you. He especially like men."

"what do you mean?" Yuki had an idea but he didn't want to believe it.

"I got a less than perfect grade the one day so he called me to his office. Sometimes he wont even do that, he'll just stop you from leaving and he'll… I was raped by him. I was so afraid I couldn't speak to my boyfriend. I was terrified. He broke my wrist the last time. That is why he is the best teacher, because we all fear him. He likes men Eiri, He'll rape Shuichi if he wants."

Yuki's hands were balled into fists. To think of an educator doing such things brought up memories of his beloved tutor who was no longer a set back in his life. To think this man had his way with countless children! Yuki stood from his chair, his computer long since turned off and forgotten. He raped his sister-in-law. Anger crept it's way as Yuki let his anger momentarily control him.

"When was the last time that fucker touched you?" He was ticked of course but his tone was still gentle towards the minor.

"a week ago…I'm sorry…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Listen, if anything happens again, call me. I'll straighten out for you."

"But he is famous for making people have prominent careers!"

"I'm famous and so is your brother. Two over powers one. Especially if he plans on touching my Shu or sister-in-law. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean, I wasn't a virgin before so it wasn't extremely traumatic but still. I was just glade when I got my period, I was afraid he would in pregnant me!"

"I'm here for you as much as I am here for your brother."

"Thanks Eiri. I was so afraid of saying anything to anyone. Thank you."

"You should tell your boyfriend."

"He'll flip!"

"It's for the best, you need to be protected. Believe me, if Shu had that happening, I would want to know. It is only natural to want to protect the one you care for the most. Also, I appreciate everything. Shuichi never told me about the threats.. Arigato."

"Thanks for everything. I should get going, no doubt my brother is wondering what you're up to. Good night and thanks once again"

Yuki hung up the phone, a battle plan in motion for tomorrow. No one was going to touch his husband. Yuki couldn't just transfer the kid either. If he did, his sister would still be there, and no other child deserves to have that done to them. This had to be stopped.

Yuki went to his son's room and moved the bangs from his face. He was so young and innocent. A smile crept on his face. Yuki had a loving family for the first time in his life he really felt it. He had Shuichi to thank for all that.

Yuki then went to the guest room to make sure his sister was ok and then went back to bed. His lover playing with himself as he walked in.

"Damn it Eiri,…ahh…"

"What, did I disturb you?" He chuckled and lie next to his partner, giving him the release he so desired.

"Didn't I just get you off?"

"But Eiri….You know me."

"You say I am insatiable…" He was jesting at the man as he pulled him towards his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"You know, I think my English class may be in love with you as much as I am."

"I doubt it." He said as he kissed his husbands forehead. "I'm yours and yours only…well…you might have to share a little with our little boy but this" Yuki thrust slightly into Shuichi's stomach to show him his meaning. "Is all yours."

"I don't know, it is so big, how can I have it all?"

"You did before." he smirked and looked at his lover, noticing a slight discoloration on his stomach.

"So Shu. Why are you bruised?" Yuki's hand crept over his wounded flesh and Shuichi buried his head into his neck. "It was the same kids huh?"

Shuichi nodded and hid in his lover's soft flesh. Yuki told him it was ok and kissed his fears away. Tomorrow was coming quickly and Yuki had some unfinished business he needed to attend to. with the principal.

A/N -review! What do you think, next chapter is the confrontation. Ha-ha, Ohh, it gets good.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter three: Confrontation

Shuichi was still asleep when Eiri had left his bed that early morning. It was seven in the morning, the boy could rest some more after all he wasn't needed until nine.

Eiri left his lover slumber, gently pulling the bed sheets over his body since the singer had the habit of kicking them off. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed that his sister was awake and making breakfast. Since when did she cook? Yuki shuddered at the thought, the fact that Tohma had always made the food made Yuki wonder if she was any safer than Shuichi was in the room.

"Hey Sis." He mumbled out as he approached her, she turned around slightly and grumbled for him to get her something and he complied. Yuki was happy that he decided to put pants on that morning. Of course he was used to walking around in boxers but he wasn't sure if his sister would like an eye full of the blonde. Chuckling softly he handed her the ingredient she needed and sat down at the table.

"So how is Shuichi?"

"He's still sleeping right now but he has a sprained ankle."

"I forgot how cruel kids can be."

Yuki couldn't agree more. Kids were cold, hormone bag filled idiots who would do anything to save themselves. How the hell had Shuichi survived school the first time? Maybe Hiro saved Shuichi more than he thought. Eiri fished for his phone in his pocket and hit speed dial four, Tohma. One was the service provider, two was Shuichi and three had been Hiro, so that left Tohma in spot number four. If only the blonde knew he was put behind his lover's best friend, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tohma, I have a situation" With that Yuki had explained everything and gained the assistance of one of the most influential CEO's in Japan.

"This doesn't sound too good." With that the man sighed audibly on the phone and told him he'd deal with them if needed.

Yuki didn't want direct interference, he wanted back-up. In case they didn't listen he wanted to make it clear that they should reconsider.

"Eiri, Please watch your health. Last time you had an issue you…"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I am more worried about Shuichi and his sister."

"His sister?"

"You say a word to my husband or anyone for that matter, I will kill you." with the threat he told him what was said to him the previous night. Tohma's reply was paused but responded none the less.

"I'll take care of him. You just deal with the others."

Yuki hung up abruptly, his lover making his way into the kitchen. Mika knew better than to become involved in her brother's affairs. He didn't ask her help, so there was no need to repeat what she over heard.

"I'll watch Riku today if you need. I'll take him to the amusement park. He'll like that."

Eiri agreed, happy that she was taking care of their child for the period of time. Usually Yuki would look after the kid, take him to toy stores and get him something new to occupy the kid. Sometimes he found that he let the child play in his office, so he could keep a watch on him. If he didn't have Shuichi or Riku for that matter, he would lock himself in the room, forget to eat and take his medication. He always watched the clock and fed his son, Shuichi made sure Yuki was healthy as well.

Shuichi hobbled to his lover, forgetting he had an injured ankle and neglected the use of the braces. Yuki picked the boy up and took him to their bedroom, helped his wash up and dress, then forced him to use the supports he got from the hospital the night before. When they left for the day, Yuki picked up the notes the doctor had given him and drove to the school.

Yuki could feel his already short temper daring to rise. It took some time since the school was not equipped with an elevator but arrived outside the door two minutes to spare. Opening the door, Yuki helped his husband take a seat and enter the room. The principal didn't look the happiest. 'I can take him out if necessary' Yuki thought to himself, noticing his first thought was violence towards the man.  
Introducing himself, he sat down. So far he had been polite and respectful, Yuki felt it wouldn't be for long.

"I had asked for a parent or guardian to show."

"His parents are on vacation in Europe" Eiri lied, he didn't care. "Also, if I am not mistaken, a spouse can also show for such presence."

"A spouse yes, not a boyfriend." did this guy want the novelists wrath?

"I can assure you we are legally married and have documentation to prove it sir. Also may I remind you that this conference is not about our relationship but for a different matter."

Shuichi was surprised, his husband was so blunt with the man, staring him in the eye and going head to head with the man. He masked his sarcasm and dislike in polite, artificial words. Wasn't he even aware his lover was attacking him instead of rationalizing? Shuichi just sat back as his foot throbbed, watching the spectacle play out.

"Mr Shindou…"

"Uesugi. His name is Shuichi Uesugi." Eiri had been so kind as to excite the man before him. The principal folded his hands, gripping them tightly and narrowed his vision at the writer. Shuichi had all but been forgotten.

"Well, we approved of him returning to school, we felt that he needed to be guided in the right direction so we let him finished his schooling however his behavior is completely irresponsible."

"And what exactly is the 'right direction' you're referring to?" Yuki moved his right arm and entangled his hand around his lovers. Yuki knew this was upsetting the ignorant fool before him and enjoyed making him squirm.

"The life he is leading is a childish path and lacks professionalism. His actions are that of a prostitute. He goes on stage, grinds his hips and girls pay him money."

'Oh shit.' Shuichi thought and looked to his lover, his right hand squeeze Shuichi's reassuringly. Yuki was furious.

"As a professional, I disagree with what your saying. He has talent, he can sing and he is following his dreams. He is happy, famous and loved. Isn't that what should be desired in life? Also keep in mind sir that your rash expectations are not well planned. I for one do not appreciate you putting down the man I love."

This made the principal angry. Shuichi could feel the tension off of the two and brought his right hand to rest on Yuki's as he was holding his left. Shuichi held it gently and looked at Yuki, his eyes shifted to gaze back. His eyes were soft, gentle and kind, a complete opposite of what he was showing the man before him.

"Regardless of this nonsense, His actions were unjust…"

"Unjust?" Yuki cut him off. "Did you see he has an injury? Do you know how that happened?"

"The man looked unfazed and waited for the blonde to continue.

Yuki placed the two notes, one for work and the other for the school, before the man and continued. "Yesterday three of your students hurt him because he was gay. They didn't like that he was sharing a locker room with him. I came and got him. He was in the hospital for two hours and had almost fractured his ankle. What are you going to do about that?"

"Kids are kids, you for one should know that." Yuki ignored his obvious comment referring Shuichi to a child and responded.

"You realize the media is infatuated with us right? If you want to play hard ball because your preferences are competing against professionalism, then I will be left with no alternative but to crush you. If I hear anything, I mean anything what so ever that I do not agree with concerning my husband's schooling, I will stop at nothing. I am not one to fuck with."

With that Yuki picked up the one note for NG and pocketed it, stood and helped his lover out the door, leaving a surprised man in his wake.

Shuichi was a bit shocked. The venom cursing out of his dearest mouth towards the administrator was nothing he had seen before. As they left, a couple students were giddy, some boys scowled and Shuichi noticed his Chorus and English teacher by the exit. Shuichi stopped his lover and introduced them.

Yuki noticed Mrs. Makota was rather attractive. If he wasn't married to the most adorable man in the world, she would have been his type. Yuki decided to discard his pent up anger and smile for the two, both of them supported his lover and so he had no problems with them. Yuki shook their hands and thanked them.

"It is great someone is taking a stand!" Mr. Murakami joyfully agreed, concerned about Shuichi's predicament. He told him to be careful yet here Shuichi was, with braces and hobbling around the school.  
The English teacher just began talking to the writer concerning his works, Shuichi conversing with his chorus teacher. After some time, the braces began hurting Shuichi's arms and underarms. Yuki decided it was time to go and picked his lover up (earning more delighted noises from passersby.) On the car ride home, Shuichi fell asleep and Yuki pulled out his phone. Told Tohma of what had happened and hung up as he approached their house.

Mika still wasn't home with their son.. Never the less Yuki picked up the sleeping boy and put him in their bed, kissed him lightly and called up Tohma again, a thought in his mind.

"Hello?"

"Listen, I have a question for you."

"Yes Eiri?"

"Since Bad Luck is temporarily unable to perform, could I borrow that American psycho?"

"Ahh, You want K to guard Shuichi?"

"Exactly. I also want to know what the progress is on that pedophile?"

"Well, I found out his name is Akira Takami and indeed, he was fired for those reasons. He was able to get out conviction each time however, that is why there is no charges."

"That's going to change…"

"Because he raped a famous person's younger sister huh? Wouldn't it be easier to transfer them both?"

"Yes, but then more kids would suffer. I can't let that happen. You're a parent, how would you feel if someone had the chance to save your child from something that terrifying but didn't do it? I could never let something like that happen to Riku and I am sure you wouldn't let something happen to your brat to."

"You have a point."

"Listen, Shuichi is making noises in the bedrooms he is most likely waking up. I'll call you later."

Eiri was right to a degree. The kid was up and sitting on the bed, his face clear with his expression of sorrow.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Shuichi loved when he used terms of endearment towards him. It made him feel special. Shuichi looked up, tears in his eyes. Yuki went to the man, afraid he may be the cause for such sadness. They shared a hug, a long embrace that neither one wanted to release from. Yuki was the first to move, he sat on the bed next to his pouting love.

"What is wrong" he asked a second time. He moved his hand to Shuichi's cheek and kissed him passionately. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it wasn't one of those shut up kisses, it was a sweet showing of his love. Yuki closed his eyes and took in the taste of his man, the man he would go to the ends of the earth for.

Shuichi loved when he did this to him and told him frequently so. Shuichi was afraid of course, how would he be treated now that the principal was enraged at the most important man in Shuichi's life?

"I don't want to go back…I cause so much trouble."

Yuki looked to the man and ran his knuckles across his blushing cheek.

"Believe me hun, there is more going on than you know."

"What is yuki? You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me."

"I know. I can't though, not yet. I promised someone special to you I wouldn't mention it. But you'll find out eventually I assure you."

Shuichi never liked secrets, it played on his insecurities. Yuki knew this and one day sat him down and told him everything. They hid nothing from each other since then.  
Yuki kissed him and pushed him to the bed.

"How's you ankle?"

"It is better. It only hurts when I try to move it or if it is moved suddenly. Why?"

"Well, because I care about you. " he rolled his eyes and leaned over him, placing a sensual trial of kisses over his neck. Shuichi always gave in when he attacked the pale skin that burned for desire under his fingertips.

"Ah…Eiri?"

Yuki looked up at the singer and got the answer to his silent question. His lover was aroused, his eyes telling him his plans.

"You know. I could ask Mika if she could keep Riku for tonight. " He brushed his hand over the bulge in Shuichi's tight pants.

"But…Riku will miss us." Shuichi tried hard to avoid the moans coming from his mouth as Yuki put his head under the boys shirt and began attacking the little pink nubs. His nipples were always a weakness.  
"We haven't had much time for each other. Just you and mean. I don't mean sex only hun. This may be a bumpy ride, I just want to make sure your ready to be strapped in."

Yuki's hands removed Shuichi's shirt, his tongue playing with his belly button. Shuichi pants were painful now, no longer a slight discomfort.

"Call her." Yuki didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his phone and asked his sister who kind of got the hint of what the true intentions were when Yuki's roaming hands hit a sensitive spot, causing the boy to moan loud enough for her to hear through the receiver. Yuki had removed the boys pants but kept his boxers on temporarily as he hung up with his older sister. He had to take his pants off without hurting his injury. After a minute of two of shimming the material, it worked.

"Shu, are you able to move without it hurting?"

"I'm not sure?"

Nodding he did away with his boxers and released the overly eager penis from it's confines. Yuki looked down at his beautiful husband and smiled. Shuichi began toying with himself, wanting Yuki's larger hands to perform magic to his senses like they always did.

Eiri removed his shirt and dropped his pants and undergarments in one swift motion. Shuichi licked his lips and moaned out "you make me so damn horney. God, why do you have to be gorgeous and sexy? I want you, all of you."

The boys words never failed to make him harder than he was. Before moving to the man, he retrieved the lubrication on the dresser. There was no need hiding the bottle, they always used it and whenever it was put somewhere, Shuichi ended up complaining about doing it bare. There was no time to fish for the item whenever they needed, it wasn't like anyone should be in their room anyways and Riku was too young to know what sex was.

"How much do you want it?"

"Eiri, you should know I want it, I really want to play with your cock."

"I see you have no problem talking dirty in bed."

"Shut up and let's fuck."

Yuki smiled, "aggressive are we, good you're going to need it. We're switching positions today since you're hurt."

Shuichi looked up, his sweet erection covered in pre-cum.

"Don't be surprised, we did it before." Yuki smiled and straddled the man in the bed, his hand pulled from stroking his length. "I'm going to make you scream my name tonight."

Without warning, Shuichi sat up and like a moth to a flame feasted on the swollen appendage before him. In surprise, Yuki almost fell backwards but managed to save himself as Shuichi's mouth was working wonders.

"Ahh, Shuichi….stop."

He pulled back to ask why and received a kiss from the writer.

"I don't want to finish so soon, that mouth of your is great for more than just singing hunny."

He smiled and looked at Yuki as he handed him the lubrication. Shuichi did his best to prep him, he wasn't so familiar with being semi instead of his usual dominated position. The sounds from Yuki's mouth and throat pushed him on, egged him to continue. Yuki decided to make things like a all things goes wrestling match in the bedroom after their marriage a year ago, that was when he was told he could do more than receive.

Shuichi placed himself at his husbands entrance and let Yuki guide it in, he let his lover stop and tell him when to continue. Shuichi felt it was best since he feared hurting his ankle more than it had been. Eiri now straddled his pink hair nuisance and began the steady rhythm, meeting thrust for thrust, touching sensitive areas. Hitting bundles of nerves. The slapping of skins and the panting, heavy breaths were the only sounds escaping the room. Occasionally a scream would ensure, one or both crying out the spouses name.

The sex was more than sex, it was slow, it was passionate and understanding. If love had a dance, Shuichi and Yuki were experts, fulfilling their needs in the souls of each other. It wasn't long before the pace quickened, each muttering dirty words or encouragements to each other.

"Oh, damn Shu. Your big! Ahh!"

"Your still bigger than me." He muttered out before a moan passed his throat, his hand pumping the limb chafing his stomach like they were in a desert and his seamen was water he so needed to summon.

"Shuichi, I'm…ahh…Shuichi!" The rider had climaxed, shortly followed by a cry of his name, hot liquid seeping out of his backside.

Moments passed and their breathing calmed, Yuki removed his lover's extension from himself and looked at the boy, he was passed out already. The goofy grin on his face and clear evidence of their love making on his chest, the writer couldn't help but smile.

After some time, Yuki cleaned up his lover and dressed him in boxers at least. He himself got a shower and they enjoyed their three weeks of relaxation. Eiri didn't have to worry about a deadline for once, his book long since finished…

After the three weeks, Shuichi could stand and run, it was a bit week still but he was able to use his joint well. That morning before school, Shuichi was reluctant to go to school. Yuki told him he would be taking and picking him up as well as having K watch over him but still he was afraid. Yuki couldn't blame him one bit.

After he arrived to the pavement at the high school, K was waiting for him and Shuichi left after hugging his husband and kissing him good bye. Yuki wouldn't lie, he was worried but felt better knowing that the manager for their band was with them, he felt even more relax when the thought crossed his mind that the man had an arsenal of weaponry to his disposal.

"Come on Shuichi, I was informed of everything already so best to get to class." K commented and dragged the boy to his Piano class where Mr. Takami was present, looking over a score in his hands. Shuichi swallowed hard when he realized today was a test day. He knew he was going to fail but could care less, not knowing the truth about his teacher. Maiko on the other hand was studding furiously, she had to pass this test. With a perfect score, or else tomorrow would be another day to fear.

Shuichi didn't know but K was also informed of this particular teacher as well. He was also told about Shuichi's sister and was told to watch them both. Reluctantly, the school allowed K to be with the singer for the sole purpose that the CEO of NG corporation demanded it.

Shuichi scribbled down the answers, knowing all but four questions. He felt proud that he may even have his first B in over thirteen years. A smile on his face. K stood in the corner watching the fear creep on the children's face, at least all but Shuichi. K's gaze fell on Maiko, she looked close to tears. Maybe he should have someone follow her tomorrow to be sure, but they were lacking as it is on people, there was no way he could watch her and her brother at the same time. K felt he would need to speak to Tohma about this as soon as babysitting was complete.

The day passed by rather un-eventful until it was time for Gym class.

Shuichi made his way to the lockers, fear evident on his face. K walked next to him as he scanned the room. Seemed normal enough. Half naked young guys who lack maturity, yep! He was in the right place.  
"I thought I told you I'd cut your fucking dick off if you came back faggot!" That voice was familiar to Shuichi, he turned slowly to see the same boy before him. The friend who was with last time by his side, the third one not present.

"Kick his ass Takeshi!" the friend had replied to him. So that was his name then…

K looked down at the boy as he pulled out a pocket knife, Shuichi hiding behind him as tears weld up in his eyes. The fucking boys meant business.

"You'd put that away if you knew what's good for you." K commanded as he stepped up to the minor.

"You'd shut the fuck up and move if you knew what's good enough for you."

"Why you little…" K raised his hand and was interrupted as the boy spoke.

"You can't. I am kid and you're an adult. What the fuck can you do…"

"do you think I give a shit? I am here under orders from Tohma Seguchi, president of NG Productions. Do you honestly think I can't do what the hell I please an get away with it when he is one of the most influential CEO's in Japan? Don't be a retard kid, pick your battles."

The boy looked disgusted and spat back to them both. "You can't hide behind him forever. When he is missing, even for a second. You're dumb fuck of a boyfriend will have trouble picking up the pieces."  
For some reason, something inside Shuichi snapped. He could care less about insults on himself but on his husband?

Before K realized what happened, Shuichi swatted the weapon away and began hitting the boy. In shock, K didn't know what to do. He never seen Shuichi serious let alone beating a person. The boy was stronger than he thought. K picked him up, the kid's friend ran for help.

"shit" K muttered and calmed Shuichi down.

Once again, Shuichi was in the principal's office.

"He threatened me, he had a knife!" Shuichi protested.

"Where is the evidence?"

"I don't know, the friend must have taken it."

"Shindou, there is…"

"Uesugi! Look, if you don't do anything about this I will. Start acting like the head of the school for once damn it!"

K watched as the pink haired man spat back and forth with the American that K found oddly familiar. The boy who Shuichi had beaten had to be removed by paramedics, surprising K the most. Maybe kids are getting more fragile?

"Then I will. Be happy I am giving you detention for a week."

"But!" Shuichi was silenced by his next statement.

"You will have detention every day starting tomorrow with Mr. Takami by yourself. No bodyguard is going to keep you company. Be lucky it is only that and the authorities aren't involved."

'FUCK!' K could not believe it had gotten worse. Shuichi was to have detention with the man who rapped his sister for a week by himself. Warning bells ringing in his ears but he was powerless to do anything.  
Yuki was surprised as well since he was also summoned for this meeting. Eiri was going to step in however K held an arm out, signaling him to stay put.

Following the display, Shuichi had said nothing and slumped in his seat. 'so unfair!' he mind was screaming, mouth not even daring to twitch.

'was Eiri mad at me? He is furious…maybe I should apologize?' Shuichi thought to himself.

As they got home, Yuki pulled him to the living room and sat down, forcing the boy to follow suit.

"Listen hun. I'm sorry for.."

"Please listen to me and don't say a word." Eiri was forceful, commanding yet gentle as he looked Shuichi in the eye. Shuichi got the impression it was important but wasn't expecting to hear what he heard next.

"I am not pissed at you. Proud actually, I never expected you to do something like that. What is pissing me off is detention."

"it's so unfair, I mean…" Yuki put his fingers to his mouth to quiet him.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone else. Remember when I told you I had a secret I wasn't allowed to disclose? This is it. Your sister called me to warn me about that teacher. He rapes kids if they get less than a hundred on their tests or anything else for that matter. Because his method is effective, he was hired at your school. Your sister was already of victim from him."

Shuichi paled and looked at his lover. Anger raged inside of the smaller man as he balled his fists and rose to his feet. Yuki never seen such a face on his lover, she he seen him angry but not like this. Shuichi looked like he wanted to kill a person.

Shuichi walked from his lover, arms shaking, tears down his face.

"I couldn't protect her. Why didn't she tell me? Why? That fucking bastard. That dumb fuck of an asshole!" Shuichi's voice raised as he slammed his fist into the solid wall in front of him, blood dripping down his flesh. Yuki rushed to him and calmed him down, held the boy as his momentary anger was washed over with grief. He failed his sister, that was why he was in pain.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" K inquired…

"Don't worry, I'll get that bastard for all the shit he did."

K looked at Shuichi, just as shocked as Yuki that the sweet jubilant boy was now a ball of fury wanting to slay the jerk of a teacher.

"You're crazy if you think I'll let you go there by yourself!" Yuki screamed at him. Shuichi looked back and whispered in his ear "You don't have a choice.". Yuki felt pain erupt from his stomach, his eyes drawing to a close. Shuichi had knocked him out and he was right. There was nothing he could do.


	4. Dance With The Devil

Chapter four: Dance with the Devil

K stood there in awe as the smaller man had taken down his lover who was now slumped over on the living room floor.

Shuichi turned around to face his bodyguard and glared at him, showing the man he was not in the mood to be confronted, instead, K had shocked the student.

"So what's the plan?"

"You're not against me?"

"You would have only done something like that if you had a plan, a good one I'd hope. I never thought I'd see you take him out. You know how pissed he'll be when he wakes up right?"

Shuichi looked up at the American and smugly replied. "He'll deal with it. We have been married for some time and he wouldn't do something stupid to jeopardize that. I'll just lectured and maybe have rough make-up sex. It is always the same routine." K shook his head at the last part and ignored what had come out of his employees mouth, instead he rationalized and asked what the plan was a second time. Shuichi was more than happy to relay.

"I'm not some child that needs protecting K, I am sure you realized that by now. I want you to take this information to Tohma, tell him what is going on so he could speak to the principal, maybe make this less of a hassle then it should be. I'll deal with Eiri, you don't have to worry about him."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself fine. I'm going to tell him how I feel about this shit and if he still wants to act like a big shot, I'll take him down a few pegs."

"And how do you plan to do that, I am sure others have tried and failed."

"I am not like them, I am not a child afraid of getting in trouble nor am I afraid of the man. I have support and popularity."

"what does popularity have to do with this?"

Shuichi had shifted the older man's weight on him as he carried his husband to bed and tucked him in, K watching from the doorframe. Shuichi disappeared into the bathroom and came out with two pain killers and a glass of water. He placed it on the bed side table and replied.

"He tries anything and no school will touch him after I am through. All I have to do is call them and tell the media where I am, tell them I have breaking news and that man would never have a job for the rest of his life."

Shuichi had scribbled down something on a piece of paper and left it next to the pills.

"Why didn't you want his help?" K was referring to Yuki who lay peacefully in his bed.

"He'd kill the man if anything happened to me. I don't want him to be a murderer….again."

"I'm impressed . Well, I should get going, I have to inform Tohma of what is going on. You need to head to detention, I am sure school is just about over."

"Thanks…and K?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his hand resting on the door knob of the front door.

"I want you to follow my sister tomorrow. No doubt when he is finished grading the papers he'll want to punish someone, make sure she isn't the one." K nodded and left, Shuichi decided it was time to get ready for a confrontation.

"Riku?" Shuichi called out, his son playing quietly in his room.

The boy walked into his parents bedroom and looked at his "mommy" who hugged him dearly. Shuichi called his sister and got a hold of her.

"Hey Maiko, could you do me a favor?"

"sure? Depends, I might be feeling ill and can't go to school tomorrow."

"I know about the damn teacher. Don't worry, I am taking care of it. I just need you to look after Riku and Eiri. No, you can't touch him or anything."

The girl squealed at the favor but still had to ask. "So you know? What are you going to do? I don't want you hurt either. And why isn't Yuki-san stopping you?"

Shuichi explained what was going on and asked if she could come directly from school to his house, the key being under the welcome mat for her. She agreed and Shuichi looked back at the boy who personality was very similar to his husbands and told him he had to go out for a bit and to watch his daddy. He also told him his aunt would be coming by to play with him.

The boy clung to him, he didn't want him to leave him alone.

"Riku, your daddy is right there, he is tired so no one can touch him ok. Your aunt isn't aloud in our room, only you can go in there. If she asks about him, I want you to check him for me ?"

The boy nodded. Shuichi didn't trust his sister concerning his lover, that girl would do just about anything to get enough DNA to clone him or do who knows what else. The last thing he needed was an illegitimate kid appearing out of no where. Shuichi was surprised that out of all of Yuki's past dealings with girls that he hadn't housed some kid already.

Shuichi put his cell phone in his pocket and on vibrate and left to confront the demon of his high school.

If things got out of control, what was the worst that could happen? Kill him? Unlikely. Even if he did somehow manage to rape him, Shuichi had gone through that before, in a worse scenario. He could deal with it. He doubted that predicament highly but he had to always be prepared.

Shuichi arrived outside his office and knocked silently, his heart beating faster than normal and anticipation crawling up his spine. His senses were on full paranoia. The door opened slightly and Shuichi pushed it wide. He walked in to she his teacher sitting at his desk grading the papers from that morning's test.

"Come in and take a seat." He was pointing to the desk on the farthest side of the room, farthest from the door. The room was windowless, a normal room. Beige walls, tiled floor and two black boards. If Shuichi didn't know better he would have felt no warning signs as he entered the domain of the man before him. Shuichi sat down, mouth shut and waited for his move first.

He waited fifteen minutes, silently wondering how long detention was anymore. Was it up to the teachers? His mind jogged from his thoughts when Mr. Takami rose from his chair and walked to the singer's desk, his smirk on his face as he stood before the man. Shuichi knew things were up to no good but played innocent after all the man didn't know he knew yet.

"Do you know what you got on your test?"

Shuichi smiled a fake smile and looked at the man. "As long as it is enough to pass I am happy."

The teacher didn't look as thrilled with that response. The man had slammed his fists on the desk, Shuichi sat unyielding, daring the man to make a move so his plan could be put in motion.  
It happened a little to fast for the singer.

All of a sudden strong hands were wrapped around his neck as he was pulled from his chair and shoved against the wall behind him. Shuichi brought his hands up to remove the vice grip on his wind pipe but to no avail. Shuichi decided to hit the side of his leg, unbeknown to the man holding him. Shuichi's plan was now set and all he had to do was get the answers he needed, the object in his pocket sealing his fate.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi played dumb as he gagged out the question. The teacher just put his hand on the boys chest and dragged it slowly down his skin.

"I know your sister told you. I saw the damn glances she was giving you during your test. You know what I'm going to do to you don't you?"

"What? What did you do to my sister? What are you going to do to me?" Shuichi continued the ploy as long as he could, rough fingers tearing the zipper down on his pants and yanking the article of clothes to his ankles, his boxers untouched. The man dropped him on the floor and leaned over him.

"I'm going to make you scream like I did to your sister. I'm going to rape you Shuichi Shindou for being a naughty boy. Nothing short than 100 is acceptable. Time to pay up."

"fuck you!" Shuichi kicked the man in the groin and hobbled away, dragging his clothes up at the same time. He managed to sprint out of the school and ran. He ran until his legs gave out and found himself in front of his house. Usually he took the subway being as to how far the apartment was, Shuichi apparently had run in fear the entire way. Shuichi looked around to find himself alone and went to the elevator. He smiled as the door closed, he was home free. Shuichi pulled the item in question out of his pocket, the recorder had gotten everything.

The press was going to love this.

Shuichi got to his door only to have it opened from inside. Yuki stood there, pissed as ever. Shuichi expected a slap, yelling, something in display but found himself being held tight to the man, his intoxicating scent overpowering his senses and he soon found himself relaxing in his warmth. Yuki pulled him in and dragged him to the couch in the living room, Maiko was asleep with Riku in her arms, her eyes were puffy. She had cried as she slept. And all this did was elicit more anger from the boy.

"What happened?"

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I am dumb ass, I just was afraid of losing you or something. What do you expect? I wake up to find your sister here with our kid and you missing. A note saying you want me to relax and sleep and your sorry. How can I relax when my husband is with a rapist?"

Shuichi kissed him gently and apologized, he looked at his hands, fully intending to tell him what had happened when Yuki cut in.

"Your pants are ripped and unbuttoned. Don't tell me he…"

"no! I got there and nothing happened for a while. Then he…well….I recorded this when he wasn't looking. Just listen." Shuichi hit the play button and soon the room was filled with the previous conversation. Once concluded he commented "He's done as a teacher."

"So this was your plan?"

Shuichi nodded and Yuki pulled him in a tight embrace. When he awoke he thought the worst, thought something may have happened but with the smaller man in his arms, he didn't want to move. His paranoia diminishing. Shuichi apologized repetitively before Yuki spoke up.

"Don't apologize, I understand you didn't want me to do anything rash. It's ok." Yuki took a breath and asked what had happened. Of course he heard what had happened but that didn't explain the finger marks on his neck or the messed up appearance, or the shortness of breath. "What did he do to you specifically."

"he…he grabbed me by my throat and threw me up against the wall. While that happened I started the recording and he yanked my pants down. It wasn't until he had me on the floor I was able to hurt him enough to stun him and I ran home. I just kept running afraid he would follow."

"Did he touch you?" Yuki's hand rested on Shuichi's inner thigh, he knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if he did anything sexual. Shuichi shook his head and yuki let the weight of his fear release itself.

"I'm having K watch Maiko tomorrow."

"what about you?"

"I should be fine. I am having Tohma threaten the hell out of my 'concerned' principal and I am releasing this" he gestured to the tape "tonight. He won't be at work tomorrow but just in case, K will be there in the class we share and I should be ok. I think I can deal with my own bullies after all I am not some kid."

Yuki smiled seductively and Shuichi knew that look but glanced at his sister.

"Who would have thought my Shu was so conniving?"

"just don't screw me over hun and you'll be fine."

Yuki laughed and took the boy to their room. Before leaving to put Maiko in the guest room and Riku in his own, he replied. "I do want to screw you though."

Shuichi yelled out a "Eiri!" before Yuki closed the door to take care of his guests. Tomorrow would be an entertaining day.

When Eiri had awoken the following day he turned the TV on, his backside still sore from last nights festivities. 'Good thing I wasn't bottom all night. That boy has to be aching too' He thought to himself. Thoughts of the previous night etched in his memories.

There it was on every channel, news about the pedophile teacher and the unusual methods he used to create star pupils. That and the recording of the tape, they were broadcasting it where ever he looked. Yuki couldn't help but grin that the man was getting what he deserved.

K arrived early that morning to accompany Maiko to school, Shuichi following shortly after.

Yuki sat in his office chair and looked up at the picture on the wall. It was of himself, Shuichi and Riku at a popular amusement park. They were all happy and enjoying themselves. Yuki wondered to himself what he had done for all of this, he just couldn't believe how happy he had been. How happy he is now.

Riku walked into the room and looked at his 'daddy' and hugged his leg. Yuki took the time to pick him up and hold him dearly.

"Daddy, why is people so mean? why don't they like two daddy's. two fathers can be just as good as one mother and father."

"Who told you that?" The boy was speaking a mixture of well spoken English and Japanese. Yuki made a point to make his son intelligent unlike his 'mommy' he loved so dearly. Yuki was proud of the kid and would never admit it but was especially happy the brat had a strong likeness to himself.

"some kids at school…."

"They are scared. People don't like what they are afraid of. Don't let them get to you, you're better than them if you are ok with this. You're not afraid. Show them what you got kid, I always believe in you."  
"Of course I am ok with two papa's…I love you and 'mommy."

"and we love you too, now go play."

Yuki smiled as the kid left, his tiny form running to the books that were on the ground. He loved reading, another of Eiri's traits even though they weren't genetic.

Meanwhile Shuichi and his sister, along with his body guard made their way into their first class. Mr. Takami no where to be found. Shuichi smiled, his sister was relieved. The day went on like normal, soon enough it was time for Gym class and Shuichi was a bit hesitant to arrive.

He got to the locker rooms fine but once he got to his locker, he heard that familiar voice behind him. Spinning around to meet the boy, Shuichi hardened himself, ready for some kind of blow or strike. When none came he waited for him to speak.

"Hey Shuichi, look. I heard what Mr. Takami did or tried to do to you and what you did back. I just. I wanted to apologize for all the things I said to you or threatened you with. I was…I deserved to get hit."  
Shuichi was in shock, that boy, Takeshi just apologized to him. It was very unexpected indeed.

"Why are you saying this now?

"Because he hurt me too…like he Maiko. I used to have a crush on your sister but all she ever talked about was you or your boyfriend, well…husband now. Then he touched me. I hated gay people because they were assholes. They forced their sexuality on people! I just, I was scared and stereotyped. I am sorry. I also wanted to thank you. If you didn't do what you did, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. You put yourself on the line to save others, you could have easily left and moved your sister but you stayed and helped us. Thanks."

Shuichi smiled and felt like he meant it.

"Truce?" Shuichi held his hand out and the boy took it.

After gym, Shuichi was going to go home with his lover and fill him in on all the exciting things that happened. He was of course until rough hands grabbed him and threw him against the concrete wall.. The yes he was looking into were familiar, too familiar.

"Mr. Takami…" he managed to breath out, the older man pulling back a fist to hit the boy. He was stopped midway.

All Shuichi could see was the attacker being knocked to the ground and beaten respectively. It wasn't Yuki, the savior had black hair. Then Shuichi sat up and noticed who had saved him from being wounded. 

Takeshi was hitting the man forcefully and was only removed when someone had pulled him off. Shuichi recognized who had saved his new friend from killing the man, it was his husband.

Calming him down and calling the police, he asked Shuichi if he was ok. He nodded and hugged his lover, Takeshi standing next to them and watched as the happy couple smiled back at each other sharing the tight embrace. Takeshi smiled for once, maybe he had it all wrong?

"I saw what had happened from the car, I got out only for your friend to save you." Yuki thanked the boy and offered him a ride home. Of course the police would come but it didn't matter. The man was wanted anyways, what could they do if they didn't know who had left him incapacitated for their convenience.

Yuki took him home and headed back to his house, a sleeping Shuichi in the passenger seat. Yuki heard everything that had happened and looked at his lover who was currently dead to the world and smiled.  
Riku was being taken care of by Tatsuha, no doubt trying to make him a pervert at the youngest age possible. Yuki decided he wanted his child as innocent as possible before the "talk" came about in a couple years so he floored the gas pedal and drove home.

A couple months later Shuichi sang at his graduation along with the rest of Bad Luck. The audience loved him, his new friend proudly showing off how talented his buddy was. All the while Yuki sat at the back of the audience and smiled, no more drama.

Well, there would always be drama with Shuichi but he didn't have to worry about the issues that had plagued him months back.  
Shuichi was bursting with energy as he sat in the car awaiting his destination.

"So Eiri! What did you get me for a graduation present?"

"this is the second time you graduated, nothing is needed."

"But Eiri!"

Yuki pulled into his drive way and made it to his landing before replying. "I have something more adult in mind for this graduate."

Shuichi blushed scarlet, there son wasn't home and wasn't expected home for an hour. Maybe they did have some time to themselves.

They made it to the living room before clothes began being shed, no longer had this been a gentle love session but an aggressive attack. Yuki had been denied sexual pleasure for two weeks, two weeks for the novelist was like two years. No matter how old the man got, he always had daily urges. Most of the time they were denied, there was only so much Shuichi could take so when they would eventually reunite, this was the result.

Yuki tripped going into the bedroom and fell on their mattress, locked in a lip lock, tongues searching for untouched territory. Both had long since been freed of fabric and were grinding against each other. The delicious friction causing gasps and moans from the other. Halfway through Shuichi found himself Laughing. It was great when they could experience something so intimate but not take it seriously. Yuki only smiled and prepped the boy before him. No, not a boy. Yuki never knew why he associated his mate with a child, he was going to make love to a man. The same man he could not live without.

Shuichi gasped when long fingered entered him, cold from the lubrication. Yuki's other hand slowly pumping the erect member hitting his stomach as he grind against his entrance. One finger turned into three, the boy was so tight, he needed three to adjust for the larger object he was about to plunge into him.

Placing himself at his entrance, he teased the boy who begged to be taken. In one sweep, he was fully connected to the man in front of him. Shuichi made an odd noise between a hiss and a moan, Yuki stopped all movement for the man to let him continue. Thrust after thrust Shuichi was crying out his name, Yuki chanting out Shuichi's name like a mantra. It didn't take long before shuichi gave way to the building pressure, his body expending itself. Yuki following soon afterwards.

"Mommy…" the couple looked to the door to see Riku standing there horrified. He ran off and Yuki dropped on top of Shuichi. Flipping him over Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's hard nipple and muttered out.

"You're explaining it to him."

END

THERE IS A SEQUEL!


End file.
